They're Back
by Fang Addicted
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter is Kaiyalyn. But when the Cullens have to give Kaiyalyn up to the Denali Clan, how will Kaiyalyn take the change? Will life in the Denali Clan be perfect? When the Cullens come back to get her, will she be ready?summary stinks!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

This is my story. Some is from what my parents told me, the rest is my thoughts on my life. Well what I knew of it anyways! 

My life was perfect. I had the perfect family. One that never got tired, one that, often, had nothing to do, so I was often the entertainment. I don't mean that in a bad way, of course! It meant that I almost always had some one to play with, some one to talk to. So I was never lonely. Until, that is, I turned six.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

I awoke to Edwards angelic face. His icy arms wrapped around my waist.

"Morning, Bells!"

"Good morning, Edward!"

"Some one's in a good mood today." he pointed out with a crooked smile.

"Well I've had a good morning so far!" he chuckled.

I looked at the clock. Seven thirty.

"Where's Charlie?"

"At work. He's gonna be out late again though."

Charlie had been working late every day this week. He needed to sleep, this was really taking a tole on him. The regular circles under his eyes were now a bruise like color, and he hadn't been in a good mood for several days. Making Edwards visits more difficult. But Edward was still with me during visiting hours (which were getting really really old), when charlie was at work, and during the night! One of the many reasons I love having a vampire boyfriend!

"You should go get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"My house. Alice is waiting to get you ready for our date today!" His smile now shifted into a devious grin. Crap.

"You never said anything about a date!" I couldn't help but smile!

"Now I did! Now go get ready!"

Before I could blink he had gotten my bathroom bag, come back, lifted me off the bed, and placed me gently on the floor. He is too cool!

"Fine." I said trying to look annoyed. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the floor, waiting for his responce.

He placed his hand on the small of my back, pulling me up against him. He rested his index finger under my chin to make me look at him. His face was a perfect combination of seducion and pleading. That got my head spinning and made me slightly dizzy! He bent almost to my level. His eyes seeming to bore completely through mine.

"Please, Bella." he breathed. His breath swirling around my face. I was sunk. That's what I get for dating the most gorgeous guy on the planet! I nodded. He smiled, and bent a little farther so our lips met briefly.

"Ok." I said, eyes still closed.

I stumbled out of the room, still slightly dizzy. Not I good idea! I smashed my shoulder into the wall! I sucked in a breath and didn't even hear Edward come up behind me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I could also hear the slight amusement!

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"Not in the slightest!" he lied looking innocent. The bugger! Apparently he had concluded that I was fine.

"Fine. I am going to take a shower! ... So there!" he wore an amused smirk as I walked away.

I got in the hot water and it almost burned me! Perfect. I eventually got myself to get out of the shower. A difficult task. Plus I didn't want to go and let Alice play Bella Barbie dress up! But I did finally get out. I brushed my hair and put on a t-shirt and jeans and brushed my teeth. I almost skipped back to Edward. I stopped myself so he didn't think I was on

drugs or something.

He was laid out on my bed with his hands behind his head. He saw me and smiled! He always seemed so happy to see me! I smiled back and laid on the bed next to him and stared at his perfect face.

"Only physicaly. Definatly not mentaly!" (A/n spelling?) he laughed and silently came around to the other side of the bed and picked me up and in a flash we were standing in front of his volvo.

"Well at least it's not an off road trip."

"How would you know that? We are on our way to my house remember! I could switch cars while we're there!" he countered with an evil grin!

"Edward!" I whined. "Do we have to!" he put me in the car and ran around to the drivers side.

"I didn't say we were going to, I said we _might_!"

"Come on Edward! I can't afford to be in the hospital!" (A/n not money wise) "Charlie will kill me!"

"Well mabey Alice could get you ready for something else then."

"Wait a second! If we were going hiking you wouldn't have Alice get me ready! So we weren't going hiking at all were we?" he laughed!

"No Bella we weren't." he leaned over and kissed my lips. Then backed out of the drive.

I watched as the green scenery flew by in a blur. I glanced over at the speedometer (A/n is that right?) it read 120! Great. It wouldn't make any difference if I fought Edward about it! So I just sat and enjoyed the feel of his fingers laced in mine. Since he came back I cherrish every moment I have him! We don't dissagree much so the only thing we argue about is my mortality. I think it's stupid that he won't just change me now! How unimportant is mortality when I could have Edward forever? He is being so irrational! He said he wants me forever so there isn't any reason for me to stay human! Well... except Charlie and Renae. But still! Ugh!

We arrived at the Cullen's in no time at all. Edward got me out of the car and we walked to the house. Alice was there before we even reached the door! She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room! I could hear Edward's laugh from upstairs! Probobly from the look I gave him on the way up. I didn't see anybody else.

"Bella I got the most perfect outfit for you to wear on your date tonight!" she almost squealed!

To my total and complete horror, she moved aside so I could see the outfit laying out on her bed. Ok so here's the horror part... on the bed was a _mini skirt_ and a long shirt made out of thin material and it had a very low 'V'!

"Alice! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She didn't even flinch!

"Yes Bella!" she stated matter-of-fact-ly. Her heart shaped face still smiling. I thought I saw her twitch. She giggled.

"Too late, Bella!" oh crap! I looked down at myself. I was _wearing_ the outfit! That's what the twitch was! She had changed my clothes that fast! I glance at the mirror, and saw just how horrified I looked! (A/n can you even imagine? lol) But my body looked pretty dang good! This outfit made it look like I hade curves!

"And you are going to love Edwards reaction!" ok now she squealed! I don't know what she saw, but it was probobly pretty good! She spent twenty minutes on my hair and makup! I argued with her for five minutes over the clothes and finaly decided it was pointless. So pulling down my skirt so it covered as much as possible, I walked down to meet Edward in the living room.

When he saw me his eyes bugged out of his head! I laughed lightly, and walked over to were he was standing. His eyes didn't get any smaller! He just looked me over, up and down, over and over again! Suprisingly I was enjoying this! When he could finaly could look away his eyes shifted to Alice and gave her a pleading look. Was that a bad thing? Maybe he was silently asking her why she did that and if she could _un_do it! Crap crap crap crap!

I glanced at alice to see her reaction. She just beamed then skipped back up the stairs and turned on some music.

Edward looked back at me with a mischievous grin!

His arms went around my waist kissing me passionatly. I didn't even notice myself going down until I could feel the leather of the couch beneath me and edwards icy body above me. He trailed kisses down my neck, his lips lingering just above my collar bone. Obviously fighting to keep control. He retraced wear his lips had been and came back up to my lips. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, silently begging for entrance. Head spinning, I willingly let him in. His tongue eagerly explored my mouth. I let out a soft moan. This was so much better than any of the other kisses we had shared! I never wanted this to end! His hands roamed my body and I let out a small gasp when his thumb grazed the skin inbetween my shirt (which had lifted considerably) and skirt. He smirked against my lips and pulled away and stared into my eyes. Damn it was over!

"We should go," he said, looking somewhat reluctant.

"Do we have to?" I asked, running my fingers lightly from his temple and down his jaw line. I looked at him pleadingly. His eyes closed.

"Yes. We really should go." he looked really sad! He got off me and lifted me off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

I deticate this story to Al luver, darthdarthdd, and WSS-for-life! luv you guys!

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V.**

We were on our way to tonights mystery date, when the thought accured to me...

"Where was everybody else?" I looked away from the window and onto Edwards pale face.

"Hunting. Jasper was getting desprate and everybody, except me and Alice, decided to tag along."

"Hm." I tried to remember how long it had been since Jasper had last been hunting. Almost two whole months! Wow! I bet he _was_ desperate! Thats a _long_ time for a vampire that new to go without blood. Or at least that's what Edward told me.

We finaly stopped somewhere in Port Angales. It looked like we were close to the ocean, (A/n I have no idea where port angales is so in my ff its right near the ocean. if some one wants to clearify where it is then be my guest!) but I could still see the tops of the taller buildings.

"Come on. We have to walk now. It's not that far."

"Where _are_ we going Edward?" he just chuckled at my impatience.

"You'll see."

"Ugh!" he just laughed again. This could probobly go on forever! We walked for a little while in silence. I was wondering why he wasn't just running. You know like carrying me.

We stopped at the beach. It was pretty. But it was nothing compared to the meadow! It was cloudy out, so Edward wasn't glittering.

It was around 11:00, so Edward said we had some time to kill before lunch. Which he _also_ wouldn't tell me about! Ugh.

We layed on the sand and looked at the clouds.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why... why won't you change me?"

"No, Bella-"

"Yes Edward! We need to discuss this!"

"Bella I can't do it you know why I can't."

"Edward come on listen to me." I watched as he worked to make his face blank. "I know why you think you can't do it, but Edward, your all I want! I don't care about anything else! We've discussed this over, and over and over, and you just don't seem to get it. _I love you_ I want to be with you forever!"

"I can't do that to you bella I can't..." he just stared at my face for a moment. "I'll be right back, Bella. This converstion is not over." then he was gone!

"Edward?" but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Just then a flash of red crossed my vision, so fast I wasn't sure if I had really seen it.

Unfortunatly, I had.

"Hello, human." Victoria sneared as she circled me.

"Victoria." I tried to sound just as menacing but no, of course not, the vampires always win at that!

"So frail. Just sitting there all alone. To bad Edward won't get to see your end! It's going to be so much fun, he'll be sad he missed it."

Edwards P.O.V.

I was lying in the sand with Bella when I heard something in my head.

"Edward? Edward come here now!!!!! If your not here in the next ten seconds I'm gonna..." I didn't want to hear what Alice would do.

"I'll be right back, Bella. This conversation is not over." then I ran as fast as I could to get to Alice. I followed the sound of her voice ( cause she was still counting down in my head) till I found her, a little ways (running vampire speed) in a clearing in some woods.

"Oh Edward I had the most horrible vision! Bella..." she looked around either side of me, suddenly confused.

"What about Bella, Alice?" when she just kept looking I started to get frantic.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Back at the beach. Why? What happened in the vision?" now Alice looked frantic.

"You left her _alone_!?"

"Ya, is that bad?" Alice relayed her vision to me in her head.

"Oh, no!" we both ran as fast as we could back to the beach.

But when we got there we thought we might be too late. Victoria was over Bella ripping her apart, shouting something about making this painful.

I ran faster than I have ever run in my entire vampire (or human) life. I tackled Victoria to the ground. I fought harder than I ever thought possible, but Victoria was fast! Really fast! And apperantly an exellant fighter. It felt like forever but eventually I had the upper hand. I took one more snap at her neck and got her! Though only for a second it was enough to make her weak.

"This is not over." Victoria threatened "I will get her! And you _will_ suffer!" then she ran.

I ran to Bella, my Bella that lay helpless on the sand. It felt like we were back in the ballet studio. Bella was covered in blood. Alice and I had to hold our breath. I knew she had lost too much blood. Not even Carlisle could save her.

"Bella!" I begged. It was all I could do "Bella please stay with me!"

I could see she was trying to say something. That was good! at least she can hear me!

"Edward..." Alice started "Edward you have to change her now."

I wanted to argue. So badly I wanted Bella to stay human! But I couldn't. Alice was right. If I didn't change her, Bella would die.

"Ok." I bent down and pressed my lips to her warm neck.

Bella P.O.V.

I felt something on my neck, and for one second it felt good. Then the stab, then the fire. The fire was too much! It ran though my whole body! I thought it would never end! I started screaming. I tried to stop, but I couldn't! It just hurt to much. I felt a cold hand grab mine.

"Edward!" I screamed "Please, make it stop! It hurts Edward!"

I pried my eyes open just a little, but that was all it took. I could see all the pain and anguish written clearly on Edwards perfect face. Suddenly I didn't care about my pain I just wanted him to feel better. I mean the fire still hurt like heck, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt for Edward! I stopped screaming.

"Don't be sad Edward." I begged my voice weak and cracking "This is what I want remember?"

"I love you Bella." was all Edward could say.

"I love you too Edward."

Edward P.O.V.

How could I have done this to Bella? How could I be so cruel? All I can do is watch my Bella writhing in pain. I was such a monster!

"Bella honey, everything's gonna be alright. I promise." now all I could do was wait.

(A/n) hey! sorry it took so long! I have been absolutely slammed with homework!

I want to thank Al luver and darthdarthdd and WSS-for-life for adding me to yalls favorites list! I feel so special! so ya Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

Chapter 3

It had been three torturous days. I had been moved to Edwards couch. Edwards cold hand never once relesed mine. For that I was greatful. The pain was gradually increasing over the three days. It was almost unbearable now. I couldn't open my eyes to see Edwards face or to see how much time had passed.

It was pure torture.

But one thing confused me. One moment I was writhing in pain, and the next the pain was completely gone! I opened my eyes to see Edwards beautiful face and much to black eyes. It was definately time to go hunting.

"Edward?" for a moment I thought someone else had called him. The voice sounded rather pleasant and... pretty.

"Yes, Bella?" I realized that that was my voice!

"Oh My Gosh!" I said shock written all over my face.

"What Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm a vampire!"

"I'm so sorry Bella! I thought-"

"YES!" I shouted "I'm a _Vampire!_" Edward let out a sigh of pure relief "FINALLY! Honestly Edward I don't know how much longer I would have lasted being human!" then it hit me. If my voice was this perfect, what did I _look_ like? I ran as fast as I could toward the mirror. Not even stumbling! I looked in the mirror and gasped.

My hair was long brown and perfectly wavy, my eyes were pitch black- I would fix that later- my skin was an ashen white. Just like Edward's.

"Just like Edward's." I murmured. Oblivious to the person coming up beside me. Edward wrapped his arms (which suddenly weren't so cold) around my little waist and smiled, kissing my neck. I turned around to face him.

"Maybe we should take this to your bedroom." I suggested. He pulled back.

"Mmm..." he pulled me back into his room and onto the bed.

Edwards P.O.V.

YES!

(A/n) hey yall sorry its so short but this was all building up to the main story (and the main character). next chappie I am going to start what I said in the summary so ya. and now I will go work on that... bu wait umm... someone else added me to their favorite authors & stories lists... let me check... PassionOnStariods! And someone (possibly PassionOnStariods) gave me a review with some constuctive critisizm (s/p?). Thank you! I hope I fixed that problem... probobly not but I tried. I'll work on that. and I think darthdarthdd sent me a review. and if I forgot anybody or got something wrong just p/m me. REVIEW PEOPLE! NOW I go to work on chap 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kai's P.O.V.

I got off my couch and made my way downstairs after my "rest time".

Ya, ya. I know vampires don't sleep, but I'm not sleeping. Daddy says that since I am only five that I still need a... quiet time sorta. He said my body isn't as complete as Mommy and Daddy's and Auntie Alice's and Auntie Rose and my uncles, Emmett and Jasper, and my Grandma and Grandpa, so I had to sit on my couch for 1 hour every day.

I'm not tired. But Daddy doesn't believe me.

I got downstairs and Uncle Emmett ran up to me.

"When's your birthday Kai?" Kai was my nickname. My full name was Kaiyalyn (KI - a- lin), but only Daddy called me that.

"Three days!" I exclaimed, holding up three fingers. Uncle Emmett laughed.

He said he thought I was funny, just like my mommy. Then I heard Daddy and Antie Alice talking to Mommy in the kitchen. I ran to them, but when I got to the kitchen I tripped on the floor where it cut inbetween the kitchen and living room.

Daddy caught me. Uncle Emmett saw me trip and started laughing so hard he almost fell over. Saying something about the "apple don't fall far from the tree".

Daddy had a little smile on his face for a second, but when he looked back at me he just looked sad.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. Why is Daddy so sad? I looked at Mommy and Auntie Alice. They looked sad too. Mommy opened her mouth to speak but Daddy started first.

"Nothing, Kaiyalyn, sweetheart. Everything's fine." he smiled. I felt better. Daddy was always right, and he doesn't lie.

"Well I'm not always right, honey. But thank you." Daddy can read my thoughts too! I wish I could do that. Then I would know why Daddy and Mommy and Auntie Alice looked so sad.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." my throat hurt again.

"Maybe later today Kaiyalyn, not right now, okay?"

"Okay." so I went to play with Uncle Emmett. He'd always play with me! "Uncle Emme-" but Daddy interupted me.

"No Kaiyalyn. I need you to go upstairs and play in your room for a while okay?"

"But I just was upstairs. For a whole _hour_!" I told him.

"I know. But I need to speak to the grown-ups for a little while. I'll come get you when you can come down."

"Okay Daddy." I said, sad that I couldn't play with Uncle Emmett. But I didn't want Daddy to know. So I smiled and skipped up the stairs.

I sat in my room humming and singing to myself. It seemed like forever! Mommy and Daddy said they didn't know what my power was yet. I hoped it was mind reading!

_I'm so bored!_

I thought to myself. I had never been into dolls. So I usually just sat and sang songs during my quite time. I tried to imagine what my power would be.

Daddie's power was mine reading, and Auntie Alice's power was future stuff, and Uncle Jasper's power was feelings, and Auntie Roses power was the car, Mommy's was... I don't remember what Mommy's power is, I'll ask later.

Thats the only powers in my family... but what if...

_Oh no! What if I don't get a power? Like Grandma and Gramdpa and Uncle Emmett._

I was starting to get nervous so I hummed the song Daddy had made for me. I started to hear the song in my head. All the notes Daddy played on the piano, and I could hear my voice too.

I thought it was pretty with the music from Daddy's piano, even if it was just in my head. But the music in my head stopped when I heard someone coming. Daddy poked his head in.

"Hey, sweetheart. You can come downstairs now." he said.

"Yea!" I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I didn't trip this time! "Uncle Emmett!" I called.

"Ya Kai." he replied. He looked sad. Uncle Emmett never looks sad. Unless Auntie Rose is mad at him.

"Will you play with me?" a little smile played on his face.

"Sure Kai." he said. He played tag with me (I won!) and then said he was tired. I didn't understand. Vampires don't get tired. He said he just didn't feel like playing anymore.

"But why?" I whined. I wanted him to play with me. Then Daddy walked in the room "Okay!" Daddy couldn't ever see me upset. Daddy was never upset. I always have to be strong for him.

"Kaiyalyn." Daddy called me "I want to tell you about some friends of mine."

"Okay, Daddy!" I sat in his lap and he hugged me while he told the story. He told me about how he had friends up in Alaska. They were another family like ours.

One that only drank animal blood. He said there were five women in the clan. And their leader was Tanya Denali (A/n spelling?). He started going into details, I tried to listen but my mind wondered some.

_Why are there only women? _

_Why only five of them? _

_Why is Daddy telling me this story?_

"I'm telling you because we are going to see them and I don't want you to not know anything about them. Do you understand?"

"Yes." well not really. But I couldn't tell him that. _Strong for Daddy._ I told myself. I was confused.

_ Why were we going to see them? _

_Why couldn't I stay with Grandma and Grandpa like I did when Mommy and Daddy went to see some friends last year?_

I knew Daddy read my mind but he didn't answer any of my questions. I still didn't understand, but I trusted Daddy. He knows what's best. If something was wrong he could make it better.

Daddy said that everything was going to be fine, then went and talked to Uncle Jasper. I went to find Grandma. I found her at the kitchen table.

"Hi Grandma!" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"How is my favorite Grand daughter today?" She asked me. She asked this question almost everyday, cause I would blush and look at the floor, smiling. Grandma Grandpa and Daddy always like it when I blush.

"Fine thank you." I replied, blushing slightly. I peeked over the top of the table and I could just see what she was doing. She was coloring! She was coloring a picture that she had obviously just drawn. It was really good! "Wow! That's a pretty picture Grandma. Did you draw it?"

"Yes I did. Thank you." she looked from me to the cabinet, a smile creeping on to her face. "Would you like to color too?" she asked, her eyes finally settling on me.

"Ya!" I shouted. She walked over to the cabinet she had been looking at, and pulled out a book and crayons.

"Here you go, Kai." she said happily placing the book and crayons on the table in front of me. She helped me get into a seat, and opened the book. "It's a coloring book." she explained "Just pick whichever picture you want to color and start coloring!"

"Will you color your picture while I color mine?" I asked. I wanted to see her picture when it was done!

"Yes, I will." she went back to coloring her picture and I turned the pages of the book to find one I liked. They were all so cool! There were dragons and knights and kings and queens and all kinds of stuff. I couldn't decide which to color. I saw Daddy walk in the room.

"Daddy will you color with me?"

"Sure honey!" he walked to me, picked me up and sat me in his lap on my chair. "Which picture are you coloring?"

"I don't know." I thought for a moment, flipping through the same pages again. Then my face brightened with an idea "You pick!" I exclaimed.

"Ok." he laughed. I watched as he flipped through the pages like I just did. He finaly stopped at the picture of the king and queen. "I like this one. What do you think Kaiyalyn?"

"I like it too!" I said clapping my hand together.

So then we started to color. Me, sitting in his lap. Him, hugging me close while we colored. And Grandma, smiling lovingly at the scene in front of her.

Daddy and I did this kind of thing alot. Not coloring. But stuff we did that we could do together.

Like watch a movie. Go outside and play catch, or tag or something like that. And sometimes (this was my favorite), he would come to my room during my quite time and read/tell me stories. We would just sit on my bed and talk about stuff. Sometimes I didn't understand, but I never cared. I just wanted him with me. I loved my Daddy!

**A/n **hey yall! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chappie took so long! I just was sooo swamped in homework, I had no time at all! I am so sorry! but I am posting now! please forgive me! I'm sorry! please review! thank you passiononstaroids! I didn't know I had any "huge fans"! that makes me feel so special! thanks to everybody that replied! that was great!

gah! I have to go to bed! it is midnight and i have to get up at 6 again tomorrow! ugh. l8er yall. Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kai's P.O.V.

Daddy and I finished coloring our picture. It looked really good! Well... that parts of it that he had drawn.

_I just couldn't keep my crayon in the lines! _I thought.

Daddy laughed. I loved it when Daddy laughed! It always made me happy.

"Don't worry Kaiyalyn. You'll get the hang of it soon." he laughed again. I smiled.

"Will you color with me alot so I can practice?" I asked him looking up at him with hopefull eyes.

"Well today, yes. But tomorrow I have to help your mother." he looked a little sad but he kept his smile, though it was fake, I could tell.

'What about the next day?" I mean, he never didn't play with me for a _ whole 2 days! _

_No! don't think that. Daddy loves me. He said so. He'll always be here, to play with me._

Now he looked really sad "We'll see honey." he kissed my forhead "Let's color another picture."

"Ok!" I turned and flipped through the pages till I found the pretty picture of a lion and a lamb "What about this one Daddy?"

He smiled a little now "Sure Kaiyalyn." He picked up a pink crayon and started coloring outside the lines.

"Daddy thats not the right color for grass." I told him, laughing.

"Wait." he said kindly. I watched as he finished his little drawing.

"It's a baby!" I said. I didn't get it. But Daddy looked pretty happy now! "Daddy lets go to the piano!" I said.

"Ok go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure, Daddy." I said and hopped out of his lap. But before I left the room I stood on a chair and looked at what he was writing at the bottom of the picture.

It read "_And the lion fell in love with the lamb."_ I thought it was kinda weird how much Mommy and Daddy liked lions and lambs.

I ran to the piano and sat down on the bench. I started to hum a song, I sorta new how to play. So I put my fingers where Daddy always does, and started to play. I didn't exacly know what I was playing, but it sounded pretty to me. I sang along with the music. Just any words I could think of. I thought it was good. I heard humming behind me. I tured around and saw Daddy watching me play. He half smiled when I looked back at him, then came and picked me up and sat me in his lap on the piano bench.

"What are you singing Kaiyalyn?" he asked brushing his fingers across the keys.

I thought about that for a moment "I don't know." I answered honestly. I had just started singing cause I felt like it.

"Well I thought it was beautiful." he kissed the top of my head like I had seen him do to mommy before.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Angel Baby." he almost never called me that! That was a really special nickname he gave me when I was really little. He only uses it when he wants this to be really special. So why was he using it now? Nothing is happening. The last time he used that nickname had been my first day of pre-school.

"Let's go watch a movie." he suggested.

"Ok Daddy." I jumped off his lap and ran to the couch.

a/n hey sorry it took so long! I have been so swamped in homework it is scary!!!!!! ugh. I havnt had any time at all! but ya I stopped here cause I need to go on to the next section. so ya sosososososososo sorry! ok so review please!!! I got like one review on the last chapter and it help with the whole motivation thing if I have reveiws! please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I dedicate this chapter to Edward911 and PassionOnStaroids! The only two ppl that reviewed. Thank u guys. It really helps me write to have reviews to remind me that ppl actually like this story and I need to keep writing! So thank u guys! U rock!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters! Except kaiyalyn and possibly some new characters later. So ya they belong to Stephanie Meyer! She rocks!

A/n Finally on to the story! lol

Chapter 6

Daddy and I watched a whole bunch of movies till it was really dark outside, and had been that way for a while. Then we played hide and go seek.

When the sun came up Daddy told me to go put on shoes. I did and when I came downstairs he took my hand and swung me on his back, and started running.

"Daddy where are we going?" the wind was wipping my dirty blonde hair around, making it hit my pale face.

"I want to show you something." he stated simply, which brought up more questions. I could see trees flying by, we headed into the woods, that I could tell. After a little while we stopped at a clearing.

"Why are we here?"

"This is something I wanted to show you because..." he cut off and looked sad and unsure about something "... well I wanted to show you anyways. this is your mother and my meadow."

"Wow." was really all I could say. It was so pretty I didnt know what to say. But from a five year olds perspective 'wow' pretty much sums it up.

He just laughed and set me down and poked my arm.

"Tag your it!" and ran to the other side of the clearing. I ran after him and I got him!

"Gotcha!" I shouted, laughing along with him now. We ran in circles around the clearing, tagging each other and running the other direction. This was one of the things I loved about Daddy. He would always be my Daddy but we could still just run around and play a game like he was just a little kid. I was glad I had Daddy and Uncle Emmett, otherwise I would be bored out of my skull! It can be really boring being an only child who never sleeps.

After a while I got tired and layed down in the tall grass and flowers of the clearing. Daddy sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. We sat there not saying anything for a while.

Then Daddy spoke up "Kaiyalyn, you know I love you right?"

"Ya Daddy, you and mommy and everybody else!"

"Well I just want you to know that sometimes adults have to do thing they don't want to because it is best for the children."

"Daddy is something gonna happen?" I asked getting worried.

"Well," he paused which worried me "I just want you to understand that everything your family and I do is for your good."

I decided that questions weren't going to get me anywhere right now so I dropped it "Ok Daddy." more silence.

"We should really be getting back." he stood up and we ran back home.

a/n I know it was short but I wanted to post it and I need to start the next part as a new chapter. so ya again thank u guys who reviewed b4! u rok! please review again! please!


	7. packing?

They're Back

Chapter 7

Kai's P.O.V. (duh!)

When Daddy and I got home everybody was running around really fast... well... for a human at least. They were just walking vampire speed though. But honestly my first thought was that I lived in a mad house.

Mommy came flying down the stairs and grabbed my hand. Daddy had seemed happy in the meadow but now as he watched Mommy take me upstairs, he looked just as sad as he had before in the kitchen. When I thought about it that had actually been yesterday, but I didnt really think of it that way because I thought nothing important had happened.

That thought would change really drastically, really fast.

I looked out the window to see the sun just coming up over the trees out the side of the house. I wanted to stop and look at it but Mommy was in a hurry. She still had my hand and pulled me toward the closet in the corner of the room. There laying on the floor, were two suitcases. Beside one case were Mommy and Daddy's clothes, beside the other, mine. I suddenly forgot about the pretty sunrise and was very confused. Why was Mommy in such a hurry? By now she was already on the floor packing the suitcases. Where were we going? Are all my aunts and uncles coming with us? Or Grandma and Grampa?

"Mommy?" I watched her curiously as she flitted around the room with different articles of clothing.

"Yes Kai." she answered from the other side of the room she had been on when I had originally asked the question. That vampire speed can really get you places.

"Why are we packing?" I knelt down and started putting the clothes in the right suitcases.

"Well..." she looked at me then at the suitcase and back at me "You should ask your father, he has a... way with words." that put a little smile on her face. But only for a moment.

"Ok." Mommy was kneeling next to me, so I stood up and threw my arms around her neck "I love you Mommy." I felt her relaxe just a little, but she still felt sad, which made me want to sing a sad song. Im just wierd like that I guess.

There was a pause but she let out a choked sounding "I love you too, my Kaiyalyn." (a/n the point of this was that she is NOT a bad parent! I just have been focusing on her and edwards relationship b/c that is more important to the story. so bella is a great mom. just cant spend too much time on that. sorry.)

I told Mommy I would be right back and ran downstairs to talk to Daddy.

I looked around. _Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Rose, Uncle Jasper..._ I couldnt find Daddy. I hummed as I walked, I wasn't really sure what mood the song was though (some of the songs I make up are really hard to figure out).

_Found him! _I thought seeing him by the piano, how I hadn't seen him there confused me. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately huh?

"Daddy?" the sound seemed to knock him out of some deep thought.

"Yes Kaiyalyn." he sat on the bench, smiled at me, then tapped his knee.

I sat on his lap "Why is everybody packing?" I looked around to see Uncle Emmett carrying three suitcases and a duffle bag. _Probably all Auntie Rose's_ I thought. That made me laugh a little.

"We'er going on a trip to visit some friends." he answered simply. I thought it was wierd that Mommy was so upset that we were going to visit friends. But I brushed it off.

"Thanks Daddy."

These conversations only left me more confused than I had ever been.

(A/n) ok guys I have no excuse for not writing this chappie sooner. I didnt even have exams at my school cause of hoopin cough. sorry I dont know how to spell it and thats how we said it. w.e. so ya yell at me praise me something just review! oh and there is someone i need to mention... checking... Spoiled added this story to their favorites list! thanks! so ya review ppl !!!!! oh and I figured out how to name the chapters! yeah me!


End file.
